


Its not too late arno

by Ovrlralex



Series: Assassin's creed  modern  times [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Elise now grandmaster of the newly Paris  rite holds.paris in her finger but there  was one chip left on her shoulder, the man she loves





	Its not too late arno

Elise has done iy,she is now the grand master of the templar of paris,with the resources from abstergo she killed her rivals and completely grasped the power.

 

She looks at her right hand,looking at the sword of eden proudly,,she wore a leather jacket bearing the templar cross,her jacket was dark green with white stripes as was her belly shirt and spandex pants .

 

She looks out of the city of lights with a sense of pride ,but something was lost to her,someone to help her make Paris more of a utopia then it was in the 1800s.

 

Elise heard footsteps on the scaffold of her new estate in her office,she knew it was him. And pulls out the sword and grins with a sigh.

 

The blue hooded man came down and landed next to her table,he took his hood off showing his face.

 

"Arno."Elise said seeing his reflection of him out her window,she purrs to herself and turns with a big smile on her face that say'Well played arno.

 

"Elise,your......lovely."arno blushed at the new outfit,the new.clothenline in France was different in 21st century then he is used to.

Elise chuckled withered smile on her face,"You still the same boy that distracted the cook while I stole the jame,your still the boy that stole the apple just to impress me."Ellise said as she extends her fancing stance with the sword of eden.

 

"Elise,I dont want to fight you,you know the assassins. Cant trust you with the shadow politics you been playing with the prime minister,you need to-"arno gets cut of as elise deliver a slash but not even using her full strength or full power of the sword of eden as she knew arno pull out his his sword,

 

Elise locks blades with arno and knees him in the gut and backhands him and locks blades with him again.

 

"Arno,arno,arno,you are still the boy love,but are now a hypocrite,who condemn connor and edward for spare haytham but when my."Elise said as she twist arno's hand,making him drop his sword and tosses her sword up and .kicks him in the hut and bends him down for some elbows to the back of of the neck and kicks him to the side of her of large office as he hit the wall and catches her sword and gives arno his sword as she charges in,locking her blade with arno's.

 

"But when I'm at the mercy of the two and that makes it different? Ha,very hypocritical of you arno,very hypocritical, But you are also a Coward."elise said with a smirk on her face trying to egg him on. Nearly having the the swords near the neck of arno.

 

"You refuse to take responsibility of our partnership for the sake of your brotherhood,and you dont have the stomach to face me or kill me.connor,edward,ezio or altair always have to fight me, but you'll gladly face my father in combat q kind old man very cowardly."Elise said with a chuckle as she touch a nerve of arno as she push her away,she let out a short chuckle as both combatants clash swords as each sound echoing around the halls. She told the computer to shut off all elevators and doors as she want this moment for herself.

 

Elise performed a spinning slash which cut off arno's left cuff. Exposing the arm,arno slaps Elise across the face as she spon around with a goofy grin on her face and intentionally let's her guard down as arno pulls out a smoke bomb and tosses at elise who cover her eyes as the smoke lets out,she then gets up, studying her environment ,she let's her guard down intentionally again as arno kicks her and as she turns to him,each of them meet each other half way and Elise de Ives to be for real and pressed the attack fast with spiking motion slash but arno smacks the sword down from Elise,who raised her hands.

 

Elise chuckled."I yeild,You must me training real well,you hadn't beat me before"

 

Arno felt amuses about it but knew elise allowed him to beat her."Elise,I love you but surrender and give me the sword of eden."arno asked her.

 

"On who's authority?Take a look around Paris, the paris brotherhood's hold on on the city of lights is lessened while my chances of fulfill my father's work is at a high,but you know this doesn't have to end like it did centuries ago,this time we can be together forever,arno." Elise said proudly as arno's eyes widen with elise's offer.

 

"Why the hell I would do that?I have chance to being the Paris brotherhood backing the fold,then we can suggest peace between us." Arno said as elise gets up.

 

"The templars wont allowed it to rise, just think about,you and I have a chance to have that dream we always wanted use as a family with you at my side we can make Paris better than the dark ages,we can become a dynasty in France,only us together can make it a reality,my love."

Elise said she holds on to his shoulders and lays her head on his chest.

 

"Hold me,like that time we floated in the hot air balloon,I will share the future with you,we can wipe the corruption with in the templar order around France and it will exactly like we wanted it to be. "elise said smiling as arno hels her,conflicted of this choice.


End file.
